Love Potion
by Akasuna no Acan Cashmere
Summary: Kiba bertingkah aneh karena air putih yang diminumnya! Dan Sasori naik darah karena perlakuan "manis" Kiba ke adik satu-satunya. Jadi, apa yang bisa membuat Kiba kembali seperti sedia kala? /"Yosh! Walau terhalang oleh Sasori-oniichan, aku akan berusaha mendapatkan cinta Akari-hime!"/ OC. Not Yaoi or BL fic. Rnr please?


Love Potion

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: OC, OOC, (maybe) typos, dll. Don't like? Simple. Don't read.

.

.

.

.

OC: Akasuna no Akari. Ciri-ciri: berambut merah panjang sepunggung, diikat setengah, berponi lurus, rambutnya bergelombang seperti Sasori, warna matanya cokelat gelap. Sifatnya polos, periang, gampang khawatir, kalau sedang ada masalah sifatnya lebih galak. Adik perempuan Sasori.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat menyenangkan bagi Sasori, Akari, Kiba, Itachi, Sasuke dan Sakura. Mereka akan menghabiskan lima hari liburan musim panas mereka di pulau pribadi keluarga Uchiha. Dengan menggunakan kapal pesiar Uchiha yang sangat besar, mereka mulai berlayar ke pulau tersebut.

Setelah 3 jam berlayar dan hanya disuguhi pemandangan laut dan Sakura dan Akari yang berlarian kesana-kemari seperti anak kecil, akhirnya mereka sampai juga di pulau Uchiha dan melanjutkan perjalanan sekitar 30 menit menuju villa menggunakan _limousine_.

Sepanjang perjalanan, yang melakukan percakapan hanya tiga orang yang dikategorikan cerewet, sisanya ada yang sedang sibuk bermain laptop, memainkan _smartphone_ dan mendengarkan lagu. Memang membosankan, tetapi Itachi, Sasuke dan Sasori menikmatinya.

.

.

.

"Villa yang indah sekali! Sasuke-kun, aku boleh kesana kan?" rajuk Sakura sambil menunjuk kearah pantai yang terletak di belakang villa.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan membelai pucuk kepala Sakura. "Tentu saja boleh."

Sakura melonjak kegirangan dan mencium pipi Sasuke sebagai tanda terima kasih. Dengan cepat dia menyambar tangan Akari yang sedang berdebat seru dengan Sasori. Masalahnya sepele, hanya karena Sasori yang ngotot ingin membawa koper milik Akari dan ditolak mentah-mentah oleh adiknya itu dengan alasan saso-nii-pasti-capek-aku-tidak-tega. "Ayo Akari! Kita kesana!"

"Onii-chan pokoknya aku yang bawa kopernya!" teriak Akari dari kejauhan.

"Aku tidak bisa mendengarmu, Akari-chan," jawab Sasori santai seraya menggeret koper adiknya.

"Adikmu aneh, masa tidak mau dibawakan kopernya. Padahal setahuku wanita paling senang jika para lelaki membantu mereka membawa barang-barang yang berat," komentar Itachi yang hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Dia memang adik yang aneh, tapi aku sayang padanya."

"Hah dasar _sister complex_. Jadi karena imoutomu itu kau menjomblo sampai sekarang ya, Sasori-senpai," goda Kiba yang hanya dibalas tatapan tajam dari Sasori.

"Sudahlah, aku tidak mau berdebat dengan…"

"Sasuke-kun!"

Terlihat seorang wanita berambut merah dan berkacamata yang sedang berlari dan melambai kearah mereka. Dengan cepat ia memeluk lengan kekar milik Sasuke.

"Siapa dia?" bisik Kiba kepada Itachi. Ia tidak percaya bahwa di depan hidungnya sendiri ia melihat sahabatnya tengah dirangkul mesra oleh perempuan lain. Tidak mungkin sahabatnya yang satu itu tega mengkhianati gadis Haruno yang sedang asik bermain pasir bersama gadis Akasuna itu.

"Dia Karin, orangtuanya juga turut membeli pulau ini, karena yang menemukan dan membeli pulau yang kau injak sekarang adalah Tou-sanku dan Tou-sannya," jawab Itachi yang sedang melirik Karin.

"Oi oi oi, jangan melirik-lirik perempuan lain, kau kan sudah punya kakakku," protes Kiba.

"Tidak mungkin aku akan menduakan kakakmu, aku hanya cinta padanya."

"Halah, kau gombal sekali. Aku curiga pasti kakakku telah termakan rayuan mautmu, Itachi-nii," Itachi hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Sasuke-kun! Kenapa kau tidak senang begitu sih melihatku?" tanya Karin yang menggembungkan pipinya.

"Hn."

"Atau jangan-jangan kau sudah punya pacar ya?"

"Hn."

"Siapa dia? Apa aku tau siapa dia?"

"Hn."

"Apa dia lebih menarik dariku?"

"Hn."

Perempatan siku-siku muncul di kening Karin. Dia kesal karena daritadi Sasuke hanya menjawab "hn hn" saja. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide jahil terlintas di pikirannya.

"Sasuke-kun, apa kau cinta kepadaku?"

"Tidak."

Itachi, Sasori dan Kiba hanya menahan tawa mendengar jawaban Sasuke. Sasuke hanya tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat Karin berjalan meninggalkannya sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya.

"Sayang sekali Akamaru harus menjalani pemeriksaan rutin dengan Nee-chan. Kalau tidak, akan kusuruh dia menggigit nenek sihir menyebalkan itu."

.

.

"Bagaimana hasil masakan kami?" tanya Akari menggebu-gebu saat melihat para lelaki memakan makan malam mereka.

"Ini lezat sekali, Akari, Sakura!"

"Enak seperti biasa, Akari," ujar Sasori sambil menunjukkan senyumnya yang sangat jarang ditunjukkan pada orang lain selain adiknya.

"Enak. Kurang garam sedikit, tapi itu tidak mengurangi kelezatannya," komentar Itachi.

"Hn."

Sakura tersenyum mendengar ucapan kekasihnya. "Terima kasih, Sasuke-kun," tanya Sakura. Gadis pink itu seakan mengerti dengan kalimat ambigu dari Sasuke, semacam "Hn" "Hm" atau "Aa".

"Mau tambah lagi, Sasori-nii?" tanya Akari dan Sasori mengangkat sebelah tangannya, memberi isyarat yang seakan mengatakan 'tidak usah'.

"Sakura, suapi aku," perintah Sasuke. Sakura yang mendengar itu hanya _blushing_ dan mulai menyuapi Sasuke.

Itachi yang melihat kelakuan adiknya hanya tersenyum penuh arti. Ia tidak sabar untuk menggoda pasangan itu. "Kalian romantis sekali, Sasuke, Sakura. Cepatlah menikah kalau begitu, aku tidak sabar ingin mempunyai adik perempuan, walau itu hanya adik ipar." Sasuke hanya memberi _deathglare_ mautnya pada Itachi. "Diamlah, baka aniki."

Tanpa mereka sadari, ada sosok perempuan yang mengintip aktivitas mereka itu. Setelah puas mengintip, sosok itu bergumam pelan dan menyeringai licik, "Sasuke-kun, jangan khawatir. Kau akan segera meninggalkan perempuan murahan itu dan bertekuk lutut padaku, fufufu~" Dia berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan villa Uchiha.

.

.

Pada pagi hari, mereka sudah bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke pantai. Dengan membawa keranjang piknik berisi makanan dan bola voli sebanyak lima buah, mereka memulai aktivitas mereka. Sakura memakai celana pendek setengah paha warna cokelat muda dan baju kaus _oversized_ polos berwarna _peach_, sedangkan Akari memakai dress tanpa lengan diatas lutut berwarna _soft blue_ dan topi jerami lebar. Mereka berdua menyusuri pantai sambil bergosip. Dan para lelaki hanya _topless_ dan memakai celana pendek selutut mulai membagi tim voli dan terbentuklah tim satu yang beranggotakan Itachi dan Kiba dan tim dua yang beranggotakan Sasuke dan Sasori.

Setelah bermain dengan penuh nafsu dan kebrutalan tingkat tinggi yang dengan sukses menghanyutkan tiga bola hingga ke tengah laut, mereka duduk dan mulai memakan bekal piknik yang disediakan oleh dua gadis yang sedang asyik membuntuti seekor umang-umang.

Dan setelah merasa cukup beristirahat, mereka memulai sesi kedua pertandingan voli mereka. Selagi menunggu Sasuke dan Sasori mengambil bola cadangan, Itachi dan Kiba bermain voli _one by one_ dan kali ini nyaris menghanyutkan bola voli malang yang untungnya segera diambil oleh Kiba.

Dari kejauhan, tampak sosok gadis berambut merah menyala dan memakai bikini membawa sebuah gelas berisi air putih tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri mereka. Kebetulan juga Sasuke dan Sasori sudah membawa bola masing-masing sebanyak dua buah. Itachi dan Sasuke memang mempunyai sekarung bola voli, karena jika ada yang bermain kesini, terutama Naruto, pasti akan banyak bola voli yang hilang ditelan ombak atau mengambang di laut lepas akibat pukulan brutal Naruto.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Merasa ada yang memanggil namanya, Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan melihat seorang gadis berkacamata terengah-engah dan menyodorkan segelas air putih padanya. "Ini! Sasuke-kun pasti capek, kan? Makanya aku bawakan segelas air putih dingin ini!"

"Duh, aku haus sekali! _By the way_, ini bolanya, Itachi-nii," ucap Kiba seraya melempar bola kearah Itachi dan langsung ditangkap dengan sebelah tangan.

Sasuke menyodorkan gelas berisi air putih kepada Kiba dan pergi kearah lapangan. "Nih. Ayo baka aniki, Sasori-senpai, kita lanjutkan permainannya."

"Kau baik sekali, Sasuke!"

"Jangan!"

Larangan Karin terlambat didengar pemuda bertato segitiga terbalik ini, dengan cepat, ia menghabiskan segelas air putih itu.

"Hah, segarnya!" Karin berkeringat dingin mendengarnya.

"Aduh kepalaku kok pusing ya?" Kiba mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Dan pelan-pelan Karin menjauhi pemuda yang sedang memegang keningnya itu.

Akari yang melihat kejadian itu segera menghampiri Kiba dan memegang bahunya.

"Kiba-kun, sih, meminum air dingin tiba-tiba begitu tanpa mendinginkan badan dulu, begini kan jadinya," ujar Akari khawatir.

Tiba-tiba Kiba memandang Akari intens. Dan secara langsung ia memeluk Akari dengan sangat erat, seakan tidak mau melepaskannya.

Akari yang sangat kaget dengan perlakuan Kiba langsung menjerit keras.

Sasori yang kaget melihat adiknya dipeluk oleh Kiba segera bereaksi. Dengan kasar ia membalik badan pemuda pecinta anjing itu dan nyaris akan memberinya bogem mentah jika saja Akari tidak tiba-tiba memeluknya dan menangis tersedu-sedu di dada Sasori saking _shock_nya.

Mata Kiba berbentuk _love_ seperti yang ada di komik-komik. Dengan penuh semangat, ia mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan mengepalkannya. "Yosh! Walau terhalang oleh Sasori-oniichan, aku akan berusaha mendapatkan cinta Akari-hime!"

DUAARR

Seperti ada petir yang menyambar kepala sulung Akasuna ini. Sasori mulai mengeluarkan aura gelap paling mematikannya. Akari yang pucat karena ketakutan melihat kakaknya itu segera berlindung di samping Itachi.

"Kyaaa! Kiba-kun, lepas!"

Sasori terlambat selangkah. Kiba sudah memeluk adiknya dari belakang dengan erat. Ia melihat Akari yang memandangnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Kiba sudah mendentumkan meriam tanda perang ke Sasori.

"Lepaskan. Adikku," perintahnya penuh tekanan di setiap suku katanya dengan suara pelan, lebih dingin dari es di kutub utara.

Sasori menatap Sakura, Sasuke, Karin dan Itachi dengan tatapan tajam dari hazelnya. "Siapa yang bertanggung jawab atas semua ini?" tanyanya dingin.

Hening. Tidak ada yang berani menjawab.

"Jawab pertanyaanku! Kalian punya telinga untuk mendengarkan pertanyaanku kan?!"

Lima orang —termasuk Akari yang membeku di pelukan Kiba— meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah. Sifat _sister complex_ yang diderita Sasori ternyata sudah memasuki tahap akut. Jika jiwa iblis Sasori sudah keluar dari tempat bersemayamnya, tidak akan ada yang berani membantah kata-katanya jika tidak ingin berakhir di UGD karena koma.

Sakura menunjuk Karin takut-takut. "Mungkin gadis ini lebih tau, Sasori-senpai. Setelah meminum air putih darinya, Kiba langsung seperti itu,"

Sasori menatap nyalang Karin yang sudah berkeringat dingin. "Kau campur apa minuman itu?"

Yang ditatap otomatis gelagapan. "Ah, etto, aku bisa menjelaskan…"

"JELASKAN SEKARANG!"

"Aku mencampurkan minuman itu dengan ramuan yang diberi oleh seorang nenek peramal setelah aku membantunya mencari suatu daun. Ia memberi itu sebagai tanda terima kasihnya padaku!" jawabnya ketakutan.

"Lalu kenapa kau beri ke dia?" tanya Sasori seraya menunjuk Kiba yang masih memeluk Akari dari belakang.

Karin melirik kearah Sasuke. "Aku tidak berniat memberikannya minuman itu! Sumpah! Aku berniat memberi minum itu pada Sasuke-kun…"

"Kenapa kau memberi minuman itu pada adikku?" tanya Itachi heran.

"Ramuan apa itu?" tanya Sakura yang sedari tadi hanya diam dibalik punggung Sasuke.

Karin menatap Sakura dengan pandangan kesal. "Itu ramuan untuk membuat Sasuke-kun berpaling padaku! Aku mau Sasuke-kun menjadi milikku, bukan dengan gadis bercat rambut norak sepertimu!"

Perempatan siku-siku muncul di jidat Sakura mendengar ucapan Karin. "Apa katamu? Rambutku norak? Rambutku memang seperti ini sejak lahir, dasar nenek sihir!"

"Nenek sihir katamu! Dasar jidat lebar!"

"Sudah mengatai rambutku norak, kau juga mengatai jidatku! Dasar mata empat!"

"Kau cerewet sekali!"

"Kau juga!"

"Diam."

Suara pelan bernada suram, dingin dan mematikan yang keluar dari bibir Sasori berhasil menghentikan pertengkaran bodoh dua gadis cerewet itu. Seketika tidak ada suara yang keluar dari mulut kedua gadis itu. Sasori kembali menatap tajam Karin.

"Apa penawarnya?"

"Setahuku jika ia melihat hewan yang dibencinya dan kemudian terantuk, ia bisa kembali seperti semula."

Sasuke, Sakura, Itachi dan Akari _sweatdrop_ mendengarnya. _"Penawar macam apa itu?"_

"Siapa yang tahu hewan yang dibenci bocah itu?"

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Sasuke, Sakura, dan Akari kompak.

Itachi mengetuk-ngetukkan jari pada dagunya. "Mungkin Hana tahu sesuatu."

"Itachi, aku pinjam _handphone_mu. Ambil sekarang."

Itachi segera kabur mengambil _handphone_ di kamar. Ia bersumpah jika ada kejadian ini menimpa Akari lagi, ia akan membawa Sasori sejauh mungkin, atau orang-orang di sekelilingnya akan menjadi korban, yah contohnya dia. Ia berharap Hana akan tahu sesuatu sehingga Kiba kembali normal seperti sedia kala.

.

.

"Ini, Sasori," Itachi mengulurkan _smartphone_nya. Sasori segera menyambarnya dan mencari kontak Hana yang dinamai Itachi 'Uchiha Hana-hime'. Kening Sasori sedikit berkerut melihat nama kontak Hana.

Tapi ia tidak punya waktu untuk berkomentar. Pria berwajah _baby face_ ini segera menghubungi Hana.

_"Moshi-moshi, ada apa Itachi-kun?"_

"Hana, ini aku, Sasori."

Hana di seberang sana agak sedikit bergidik mendengar suara Sasori yang menyeramkan. Tapi tumben sekali Sasori menghubunginya, apakah Itachi…

_"Ada apa Sasori? Apa terjadi sesuatu pada Itachi?" _tanyanya khawatir.

"Tidak, pacarmu tidak kurang satu apapun, ia baik-baik saja," Sasori bisa mendengar suara Hana menghela nafas lega, walaupun agak terhalang suara mobil yang menderu kencang. "Hana, aku ingin berbicara sesuatu padamu. Ini tentang Kiba."

Hana yang sudah lega mendengar Itachi baik-baik saja kembali khawatir, ada apa dengan adiknya?

_"Ada apa dengan Kiba? Dia baik-baik saja kan?" _tanyanya panik.

"Sayangnya tidak. Dan penjelasannya sangat panjang. Intinya, aku ingin bertanya apa yang ditakuti adikmu?"

Hana panik mendengarnya. Apa yang terjadi dengan Kiba? Jangan-jangan ia tergulung ombak sampai tengah laut dan… ah Hana tidak bisa membayangkannya.

_"Kiba kenapa?!"_

"Sudah jawab saja pertanyaanku! Apa yang ditakuti Kiba?" desak Sasori.

_"Setahuku Kiba sangat takut dengan… kyaaa! Pencopet! Tolong!"_

Suara Hana semakin mengecil dan…

Tut. Tut.

Hening sejenak.

Krak.

Sasori menggenggam _handphone_ Itachi dengan sangat keras sampai retak dan nyaris remuk. "Pencopet sialan! Padahal tinggal sedikit lagi!" geramnya.

Itachi hanya menatap _smartphone_ barunya dengan pandangan nanar. Ia baru saja diberi _handphone_ keluaran terbaru itu dua hari yang lalu oleh Hana dalam rangka perayaan dua tahun hari jadi mereka dan sekarang sudah tidak bisa dipakai!

"Ah, Sasori-nii, _handphone_nya…," baru saja Akari akan mengingatkan Sasori tentang _smartphone_ Itachi, _handphone_ malang itu sudah dilempar Sasori jauh-jauh ke laut bagaikan sedang mengikuti kejuaraan lempar lembing.

Itachi yang melihat itu menangis menjerit-jerit. Dalam hati, tentu saja. Jika ia melakukannya, itu sangat tidak Uchiha sekali. Bisa-bisa kakek buyutnya bangkit dari kubur dan terus menghantuinya. Dan khayalan Hana akan minta putus dengannya karena merusak kado darinya terus berputar-putar di otaknya.

Akari hanya bisa menatap iba Itachi karena niatnya mengelus pundak kokoh Itachi tertahan oleh tangan kekar Kiba. Begitu pula dengan Sakura dan Karin yang hanya turut prihatin atas akhir dari riwayat _handphone_ Itachi yang wafat dengan mengenaskan di tangan iblis Sasori. Sasuke? Dia sedang mati-matian menahan tawa melihat ekspresi langka kakaknya itu.

Itachi menatap Sasori kesal. Sudah disuruh-suruh, dirusak pula kado pemberian pacar tercintanya itu. Itachi mencatat dalam hati ia tidak akan membiarkan Sasori menyentuh barangnya jika sedang marah besar seperti ini.

_"_Go to hell_, Sasori! Awas saja kalau Hana marah karena kadonya dirusak, aku akan dengan senang hati memberikan setan merah ini sebagai samsak tinjunya,"_ batin Itachi kesal.

"Hime-chan, kakakmu menyeramkan sekali ya kalau marah," bisik Kiba pada Akari.

"Itu kan karena Kiba-kun memelukku seperti ini," balas Akari.

"Eh, memang salah ya aku memeluk orang yang aku cintai?" tanyanya polos.

Akari yang mendengarnya hanya ber_blushing_ ria. Sebenarnya ia juga menyukai pemuda berisik ini. Gadis beriris mata cokelat ini hanya memberi tahu pada Sakura seorang. Sebenarnya ia sangat terbuka pada kakaknya. Tapi mengingat para lelaki yang mencoba mendekatinya dan semuanya berakhir di rumah sakit saat dia menceritakan mereka pada kakaknya, ia tidak berani memberitahunya.

"Sasori-senpai, bagaimana kalau kita ke dalam saja? Sudah mulai kencang nih anginnya," Sakura mencoba membujuk Sasori.

Sebetulnya ia tidak tahan melihat gadis berkacamata yang mengaku bernama Karin itu menatapnya dengan pandangan yang seolah akan membunuhnya saat ia dekat Sasuke. Yah, walau Sakura akui amukan Sasori lebih menakutkan dari tatapan Karin.

"Ah, topiku!"

Topi lebar Akari melayang-layang mengikuti arah angin. Spontan Kiba mencoba mengejar topi itu demi Akari.

Kesempatan emas itu tentu saja tidak disia-siakan Sasori. Ia segera menyeret tangan adiknya dan membawanya ke villa dan diikuti oleh tiga orang lainnya. Karin segera kabur dari situ sebelum dia terkena semprotan Sasori lagi.

Kiba yang berhasil mendapatkan topi Akari itu berniat mengembalikan kepada pemiliknya. Dan majikan Akamaru itu tersadar bahwa ia sudah ditinggal sendirian di pantai itu.

.

.

Setelah kejadian itu, aura Sasori sangat buruk. Wajahnya selalu ditekuk. Ia sangat tidak senang saat Akari 'diculik' oleh Kiba untuk diajak jalan-jalan sore pantai. Yang membuat mukanya tambah kusut adalah saat ia tahu Kiba tidak membawa _handphone_nya dengan alasan tidak mau diganggu liburannya dan Itachi yang tidak hafal nomor telepon pacarnya. Dan tambah cemberut lagi saat Akasuna sulung itu mengetahui bahwa Karin telah minggat dari pulau itu.

Sasori menjambak rambutnya frustasi. "Oh Kami-sama, jadi aku harus membiarkan imoutoku bersama laki-laki berbahaya itu?"

"Entahlah, yang jelas kau harus mencari tahu Kiba benci dengan apa," ujar Sasuke.

"Sudahlah, Sasori. Coba kau biarkan saja mereka berdua, siapa tahu mereka saling jatuh cinta," ucap Itachi mencoba menghibur sahabat sedari kecilnya itu.

"Membiarkan mereka berdua? Huh," Sasori mendengus. "Jangan membuat pantatku tertawa!"

Itachi hanya terkekeh kecil. "Akari akan aman bersamanya, aku jamin itu."

Sasori mengerenyitkan dahinya. "Kenapa kau bisa seyakin itu?"

Yang ditanya hanya menepuk pundak Sasori pelan. "Sasori, dengar. Mana ada laki-laki yang akan berbuat macam-macam pada perempuan yang sangat dicintainya?" katanya seraya tersenyum bijak. "Yah, walaupun dibawah kendali ramuan sialan itu sih."

"Ya ya, aku mengerti maksudmu."

"Kalau aku boleh memberi saran, sebaiknya Sasori-senpai membiarkan mereka berdua dulu, lalu Sasori-senpai ikuti saja dari belakang! Jadi, kalau Akari-chan kenapa-kenapa kan bisa Sasori-senpai lindungi. Iya kan, Sasuke-kun?" ujar Sakura bersemangat.

"Hn."

Sakura memang terobsesi melihat sesuatu yang berbau _gentlemen_ dan heroik. Contohnya saat Sasori nyaris mencium pipi Kiba dengan tinju mautnya, Sakura malah menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada dan melihatnya dengan pandangan kagum.

Sasori menyeringai saat gadis pink itu mengutarakan idenya. Sambil mengelus-elus kedua tangannya dan menyeringai licik, ia mulai memikirkan rencana yang sedang disusunnya. Sakura, Sasuke dan Itachi hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ melihat tingkah OOC orang yang tengah kambuh penyakit _sister complex_nya.

.

.

"Kiba-kun, kita duduk dulu disini saja ya! Aku mau lihat _sunset_! Ya ya ya?" rengek Akari sambil menampilkan _puppy eyes_nya.

"Tentu saja! Kan romantis melihat _sunset_ berdua seperti ini!" ujarnya seraya nyengir lima jari.

Selagi melihat matahari terbenam, Kiba iseng menggombali Akari yang sedang duduk sambil memeluk kedua kakinya. "Akari, kamu tau tidak kalau kamu seperti ambulans?"

Akari menatap Kiba dengan pandangan heran. "Hah, ambulans?"

"Iya, soalnya kamu sudah me-iungiung-kan hatiku."

Akari _sweatdrop_. Begitu juga dengan Sasori, Sasuke, Itachi dan Sakura yang sedang mengintip dibalik semak-semak yang tidak jauh dari situ.

"Menggombal saja tidak becus," gerutu Sasori.

"_Sunset_nya cantik ya, Akari-hime?" tanya Kiba yang dibalas dengan anggukan antusias dari Akari.

"Iya! Aku baru pertama kali loh melihat _sunset_ secantik ini," ujar Akari bersemangat.

"Tapi lebih cantik kamu, Hime," Kiba menyeringai senang saat tiba-tiba wajah Akari berwarna sama seperti rambutnya. Sama-sama merah.

Kiba yang langsung memeluk Akari saking gemasnya melihat wajah merah dan tingkah malu-malu itu, tidak menyadari adanya bahaya dari semak-semak yang tak jauh di belakangnya.

Yap, di semak-semak itu sudah ada Sasori dengan perempatan siku-siku di keningnya yang sedang ditahan Sakura karena hampir berlari menghampiri dua orang berbeda gender itu dan merusak momen oh-so-sweet di depannya ini.

.

.

Semakin hari, Sasori semakin uring-uringan. Bagaimana tidak, Akasuna bungsu itu sudah mulai nyaman dengan segala perlakuan manis Kiba padanya. Jika tidak ada tiga orang yang mengelilinginya, ia sudah menjeduk-jedukkan kepala bersurai cokelat bocah pecinta anjing itu ke pohon kelapa.

"Oh Kami-sama! Beri aku petunjuk agar aku bisa menyelamatkan adikku satu-satunya dari marabahaya yang ditimbulkan bocah Inuzuka itu! Jika Kau butuh tumbal, aku sudah menyiapkan tiga orang yang bersedia menjadi tumbal disini!" teriaknya dengan sangat OOC. Kejadian ini membuatnya hampir gila. Dan dia akan benar-benar menjadi gila apabila kejadian ini terus dibiarkan.

Sakura menjewer telinga Sasori dengan sekuat tenaga. "Siapa yang kau maksud dengan tiga tumbal itu?" jeritnya di kuping Sasori yang sudah memerah menyaingi rambut laki-laki itu. Itachi dan Sasuke meneguk _saliva_ mereka melihat keganasan Sakura.

"Sakura mirip dengan Kaa-san ya. Jika sudah marah jadi liar seperti itu," bisik Itachi pada Sasuke.

"Kau benar."

"Ampun Sakura!" teriak Sasori.

Akhirnya Sakura melepas telinga Sasori yang berdenging akibat teriakan Sakura di depan kupingnya.

"Jeweranmu boleh juga, lebih sakit dari jeweran Akari-chan," ujar Sasori seraya meringis kesakitan.

Sakura mengibas-ngibas tangan yang tadi dijadikan untuk menjewer Sasori. "Kuanggap itu pujian, terima kasih," ucapnya enteng dan pergi kearah dapur untuk mengambil minum.

"Wanita memang menakutkan ya. Hana juga seperti itu jika marah," bisik Itachi.

"Untung saja aku sudah tahu tenaga monsternya, jadi aku tidak pernah cari gara-gara dengannya," ucap Sasuke tenang.

"Akari-chan juga begitu, tapi bedanya kalau Akari-chan menjewer sekaligus memelintir telingaku jika marah," kata Sasori.

Gosip antar lelaki itu terhenti saat Sakura datang membawa teh hangat. Mereka tidak mau telinga mereka terkena masalah, cukup Sasori saja yang menjadi korbannya.

.

.

Setelah selesai makan malam, mereka semua kembali ke kamar masing-masing. Karena hanya terdapat lima kamar, jadi para lelaki tidur di kamar yang terpisah dan Sakura serta Akari ditempatkan di kamar yang sama.

Setelah melewati beberapa menit yang hanya diisi oleh suara tv, Akari dan Sakura memulai pembicaraan mereka

"Akari-chan, kau tahu tidak? Selama kau dekat dengan Kiba, Sasori-nii selalu bertampang masam, jelek sekali," ucap Sakura seraya memakan kacang pilusnya.

"Iya sih, tapi kan kau tahu aku suka dengan Kiba-kun," Akari menutup muka merahnya dengan bantal.

"Kalau kau suka, kenapa saat pertama dipeluk kau menangis begitu, hayo…," goda Sakura.

Akari tersenyum malu-malu. "Aku kan kaget. Dan pelukannya sangat kencang sekali kalau kau mau tahu."

"Aku juga akan sangat kaget juga sih kalau dipeluk secara tiba-tiba seperti itu," Sakura melanjutkan acara memakan pilusnya. "Tapi, kau tidak mau melihat Sasori-senpai cemberut seperti anak kecil yang tidak dibelikan permen terus kan?"

Akari menatap langit-langit dan memakan _pocky_ rasa cokelatnya. "Aku juga kasihan melihat onii-chan mukanya cemberut terus seperti itu. Tapi, yah, mau bagaimana lagi? Aku tidak tahu Kiba-kun benci dengan apa. Lagipula, aku mulai nyaman berada di dekatnya."

"Bagaimana kalau kau tanya saja pada Kiba," usul Sakura. Emeraldnya berkilat-kilat senang.

"Tanya bagaimana?" tanya Akari heran.

Sakura memutar bola matanya. "Ya, tanya. Kiba pasti akan sangat terbuka padamu dalam keadaan seperti ini."

Gadis Akasuna terdiam, mencerna kata-kata Sakura. Lalu gadis itu menjentikkan jarinya. Ia menggenggam kedua tangan Sakura. "Benar juga! Saku-chan, kau memang sahabatku yang paling baik!"

.

.

Setelah sarapan, Akari dan Kiba kembali berjalan-jalan menyusuri pantai. Akari teringat pembicaraannya dengan Sakura tadi malam mencoba mencari kata-kata yang pas untuk ditanyakan.

"Err, Kiba-kun," panggil Akari. Entah kenapa dia agak ragu menanyakan ini.

"Hmm? Ada apa, Hime?"

"Boleh aku bertanya tentang sesuatu?"

Kiba memandang Akari yang agak tertunduk itu dengan tatapan heran. "Kau agak aneh hari ini Akari-chan, tapi tak apa, akan kujawab semua pertanyaanmu sebisaku."

Akari menggigit bibirnya pelan. "Em, ano, Kiba-kun benci dengan hewan apa?"

"Emmm, mungkin kucing."

Akari langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan kemudian menatap Kiba. "Kucing?"

"Iya. Karena waktu kecil ada kucing milik teman Hana-nee yang mencakar pipiku sangat dalam dan itu sakit sekali rasanya, sampai membekas. Sekarang sudah hilang bekasnya. Tapi tanda lahir di pipiku ini asli loh."

"Itu asli? Kupikir itu tato," ucap Akari polos. "Boleh aku sentuh?"

Kiba terkekeh pelan. "Boleh. Apa sih yang tidak boleh untukmu, Hime."

Akari memandang sejenak segitiga merah di pipi Kiba. Dengan sangat hati-hati dan gemetar, ia menyentuh pipi _tan_ Kiba, seolah tanda lahir itu terbuat tadi luka yang akan sangat pedih jika dipegang.

_"Hangat,"_ batinnya.

Akari memandang Kiba yang sedang tersenyum lembut kepadanya. Baru saja tangan Kiba akan memegang pipi _chubby_ Akari yang memerah, sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatannya.

"Ahem. Maafkan aku mengganggu kalian, tapi makan siangnya sudah siap," ucap Sakura seraya mengangkat jari telunjuk dan tengahnya, membentuk huruf V.

Otomatis Akari dan Kiba melepaskan tangan dari pipi mereka dan salah tingkah. Kiba mendecak karena momennya terganggu oleh Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum geli melihat pasangan yang bisa dibilang serasi itu. Ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Untung tidak ada Sasori-senpai, jadi kalian aman."

"Ah sudahlah. Ayo, Kiba-kun!"

.

.

Sorenya, Akari mengumpulkan semua orang —kecuali Kiba yang sedang dikurung paksa Sasori di kamarnya— untuk mengumumkan segala pembicaraan Kiba dengan dirinya di ruang keluarga.

Itachi menumpukan dagu pada kedua punggung tangannya. "Jadi, Kiba membenci kucing ya?"

"Yap, begitulah, Itachi-nii," Akari menghela nafasnya sedikit. "Tapi, di pulau seperti ini mana ada kucing."

"Sebentar," Itachi mengutak-atik _handphone_ Sasuke yang dipinjamkan pemiliknya dengan berat hati dan kemudian menelepon seseorang.

Setelah selesai, ia segera memberi _handphone_ Sasuke. "Sudah kusuruh Ao, kepala pelayan klan Uchiha, untuk mengirim kucing sekarang," katanya santai.

Yang mendengar _sweatdrop_, kecuali Sasuke yang sibuk membersihkan _handphone_nya. _"Santai sekali bicaranya. Dasar orang kaya!"_ batin mereka.

Sakura mengeluarkan kotak monopoli dari kolong meja. "Bagaimana kalau kita bermain monopoli saja?"

"Ide bagus! Akari, aku minta tolong untuk membukakan kunci kamar Kiba. Kasihan dia dikurung Sasori agar tidak mendengarkan rencana kita tadi," ucap Itachi seraya menyodorkan kunci.

Sasori yang sedang minum merebut kunci itu sampai airnya sedikit tumpah dan menatap Itachi tajam. "Tidak. Biar aku saja, jangan adikku." Kemudian Sasori melenggang pergi ke kamar Kiba.

Itachi menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan melihat tingkah kekanakan Sasori. Ia menoleh kearah Akari. "Aku menyarankan agar membawanya ke dokter, Akari. Penyakit _sister complex_nya sudah sangat parah."

Perkataan Itachi dibalas dengan tawa pelan Akari. "Onii-chan memang seperti itu, Itachi-nii. Aku capek menghadapi tingkah protektif Sasori-niichan padaku, jadi kubiarkan saja."

Kemudian, datanglah Sasori dan langsung mengambil tempat duduk di samping Akari. Dia tidak mau membiarkan adiknya didekati Kiba lagi. Dan mulailah mereka bermain monopoli.

Setelah beberapa jam bermain dan Kiba selalu kalah, terdengarlah suara bel pintu.

Itachi segera membuka pintu dan berbicara kepada sang pemencet bel pintu. Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara pintu tertutup dan Itachi membawa suatu bungkusan besar yang ditutupi oleh kertas coklat.

Itachi menyodorkan bungkusan itu pada Kiba. "Ini untukmu, dari Hana-chan."

Dengan polosnya Kiba membuka hadiah itu dengan ceria layaknya sebuah kado ulang tahun, tanpa tahu bahaya yang akan dilewatinya. Dan beberapa saat kemudian…

"GYAAA!"

Kiba mencampakkan bungkusan itu ke lantai dengan keras. Semua yang melihat bertanya-tanya penasaran apa yang ada di bungkusan. Pertanyaan mereka terjawab ketika sebuah makhluk kecil berbulu abu-abu dan berekor keluar dari bungkusan yang ternyata kandang kucing itu dan berjalan perlahan mendekati Kiba.

Akari menggendong anak kucing lucu itu dan menyodorkannya ke hidung Kiba yang segera menepis anak kucing itu dengan kasar.

"JAUHKAN MAKHLUK MENJIJIKKAN ITU DARI HADAPANKU, HIME-CHAN!"

Akari terus menggendong anak kucing yang mengeong-ngeong itu sambil mengejar Kiba yang berlari dengan sangat kencang.

Tiba-tiba saat sedang asyik berlari, Kiba terpeleset dengan sangat tidak elit karena tumpahan air Sasori dan terjatuh dengan posisi kepala belakang duluan yang menimbulkan suara yang menyakitkan. Dan dia pingsan.

"Kiba!"

Semua yang awalnya sedang menertawakan Kiba dan Akari panik. Tidak heran sebenarnya, karena Kiba terjatuh dengan sangat kasar dan parahnya lagi, kepalanya dulu yang membentur lantai.

Akari yang kaget segera menghampiri Kiba setelah meletakkan kucing itu ke kandangnya. Ia sangat panik dan bingung, gadis bungsu Akasuna ini merasa sangat bersalah pada Kiba, karena dirinya Kiba terpeleset dan pingsan seperti ini.

"Kiba-kun! Bangun! Onii-chan, bagaimana ini?" Akari terus mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh pria berambut coklat jabrik itu dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Onii-chan, bagaimana kalau Kiba-kun tidak bangun-bangun lagi? Bagaimana kalau Kiba-kun gegar otak parah? Bagaimana kalau Kiba-kun tidak dapat diselamatkan?"

Sasori memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku celana santainya. "Bagus. Tidak ada yang dapat mengganggumu lagi kalau be— adaw!" Sasori mengusap-usap pinggangnya yang pedih karena dicubit kencang oleh Sakura.

"Apa lagi masalahmu sekarang!" kata Sasori kesal.

Sakura berkacak pinggang. "Masalahku adalah karena kau berkata seperti itu."

"Ini mulutku! Terserah aku mau berbicara apa saja."

"Aku tidak peduli! Lancang sekali kau berbicara seperti itu pada orang yang sedang terkena musibah."

"Untung kau perempuan! Kalau tidak, kupastikan kau sudah mengambang di laut!"

"Kau mau menenggelamkanku? Silahkan, aku tidak takut!"

"Aduh…"

Suara itu berhasil menghentikan pertengkaran tidak penting antara Sasori dan Sakura. Akari tersenyum tipis seraya menghapus air matanya karena Kiba sudah bangun dari pingsannya.

"Ada apa ini? Kepalaku sakit sekali," ucap Kiba yang sedang mengusap-usap kepala coklatnya.

Tanpa sadar Akari memeluk Kiba saking leganya. "Kiba-kun! Untung kau sudah sadar! Aku takut sekali kalau terjadi apa-apa dengan Kiba-kun, hiks… aku akan menyesal sekali karena telah membuat Kiba-kun jadi begini… huaaa!"

Kiba merasa dadanya basah. Dengan kaku, ia memeluk pinggang Akari. "Jangan menangis…"

Sakura yang melihat pemandangan dramatis layaknya sinetron yang sering ditontonnya bersama Ino itu mengusap air mata harunya. Ia menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Sasuke.

Akari mengangkat kepalanya dan mengusap air matanya. Ia tersenyum kecil. "Kiba-kun tidak apa-apa kan?"

Kiba nyengir lima jari. "Seperti yang kau lihat, aku tidak apa-apa Akari!"

Akari merasa hatinya teriris saat Kiba menyebut namanya. Ia ingin dipanggil 'Hime', 'Akari-chan' atau panggilan-panggilan lainnya yang membuat darah kakaknya mendidih.

"Akari?"

Akari menyentakkan kepalanya dan menjawab panggilan Kiba dengan gugup. "Ah, ya? Kenapa Kiba-kun?"

"Aku sedikit khawatir melihatmu, kau baik-baik saja kan?"

Akari tersenyum miris. _'Hanya sedikit khawatir ya?' _batinnya.

Sakura cemas melihat tingkah sahabatnya yang tiba-tiba berubah itu. Ia segera menarik tangan sahabatnya itu dan membawanya ke kamar. Meninggalkan para laki-laki yang melihat mereka dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya.

.

.

"Aku… hiks, aku ingin sekali mengejar Karin dan memaksanya untuk… hiks hiks, untuk memberikan padaku ramuan sialan itu. Aku ingin Kiba-kun yang memanggilku dengan panggilan seperti 'Hime-chan', aku ingin Kiba-kun yang memelukku secara tiba-tiba hingga Saso-nii nyaris membuatnya babak belur, aku ingin Kiba-kun yang menggengam tanganku saat berjalan-jalan di pantai, aku ingin Kiba-kun yang menggombaliku dengan gombalan anehnya. Intinya, aku ingin Kiba-kun yang ada dibawah pengaruh ramuan sialan itu, Sakura-chan! Huaaa!"

Sakura memeluk Akari, mencoba menenangkannya. "Sudahlah, Aka-chan. Aku tahu ini berat untukmu."

Kiba yang tidak sengaja melewati kamar kedua gadis itu mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Rasa bersalah menyusup di hatinya karena telah membuat gadis yang dicintainya menangis dua kali karena dirinya.

Dicintainya? Ya! Perlu dicatat bahwa Kiba mencintai gadis berambut bergelombang itu, begitu juga sebaliknya.

Kiba berbalik dan pergi kearah kamar Sasuke dan menodongnya dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan.

"Hei, Sasuke. Aku ingin kau menceritakan secara singkat apa saja yang terjadi padaku."

"Kau meminum ramuan aneh dari Karin, lalu kau memeluk Akari secara tiba-tiba. Dan kemudian kau bertingkah seperti pacar Akari. Kau terpeleset dan kemudian kau kembali seperti semula."

Itu adalah kalimat terpanjang Sasuke, Kiba agak takjub karena baru kali ini dirinya melihat Sasuke berbicara sepanjang itu. Walau sangat singkat, tapi setidaknya Kiba mengerti —sedikit— penjelasan Sasuke.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke! Kau memang sahabat yang baik!"

"Hn."

"Ah ya, Sasuke, aku ingin meminta bantuanmu."

.

.

Akari yang baru selesai mandi terkejut karena pintu kamarnya terbuka sedikit. Dia yakin tadi pintunya tertutup rapat. Bulu kuduknya meremang. Ia nyaris terlonjak kaget karena ada sesuatu yang memasuki kamarnya.

_"Anak kucing yang kemarin ternyata,"_ Akari menghela nafas lega saat melihat kucing kecil berbulu abu-abu itu menghampirinya. Keningnya berkerut saat melihat ada pita merah yang terikat dibelakang leher kucing manis itu. _"Eh, di lehernya ada sesuatu."_

Akari berjongkok dan mengelus kepala anak kucing yang mendengkur halus karena senang kepalanya dielus dengan lembut. Lalu ia membuka ikatan pita di belakang leher kucing itu dan mengambil pita yang ternyata ditulisi sesuatu dengan penasaran.

'Datang ke pantai sekarang.'

Hanya itu yang tertulis di pitanya. Kening Akari berkerut. 'Ini dari siapa?'

Tapi dia tidak ambil pusing karena jika ia menuruti perintah orang misterius itu, Akari segera mengetahui pengirimnya.

"Saku-chan! Aku pergi ke pantai sebentar ya!" teriaknya kearah pintu kamar mandi dan dibalas Sakura dengan teriakan, "Ya!" dari dalam.

Akari berjalan cepat menuju kamar Itachi untuk menitipkan kucing itu, karena jika dititipkan pada Sasuke, dirinya ragu apakah kucing itu akan dijaga atau tidak. Sakura sedang mandi. Sasori masih tidur. Kiba? Jangan ditanya. Hanya Itachi harapan Akari satu-satunya untuk menitipkan kucing abu-abu itu.

Setelah mampir ke kamar Itachi, Akari segera pergi ke pintu belakang, akses paling cepat menuju pantai. Sesampainya di pantai, ia melihat Kiba yang sedang berjalan kearah dirinya sambil menyembunyikan sesuatu di punggungnya.

"Err, pagi Akari," sapa Kiba seraya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dengan tangannya yang bebas.

"Pagi, Kiba-kun. Apa itu yang ada di punggungmu?" tanya Akari sedikit berjinjit, berusaha melihat benda apa yang disembunyikan Kiba.

"Ehm, itu bukan hal penting. Kau akan tahu belakangan," Akari mengangguk paham.

"Jadi begini Akari, langsung saja ya. Aku juga tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku saat aku dibawah kendali ramuan Karin itu. Aku sama sekali tidak sadar. Jadi, aku minta maaf jika aku menyakitimu dan membuat Sasori-senpai marah karena aku telah mengganggumu."

"Sasori-nii bukan marah lagi, tapi mengamuk," Akari terkikik geli. "Tapi, darimana Kiba-kun tahu soal ini?"

"Aku tahu dari Sasuke," Akari menggangguk paham lagi.

"Akari, aku ingin meminta maaf lagi, karena telah membuatmu menangis karenaku. Yang pertama ketika kau menangisiku karena kau mengkhawatirkanku saat pingsan. Yang kedua…," Kiba menghentikan kata-katanya. Akari menatapnya penasaran.

"Yang kedua apa, Kiba-kun?"

"Yang kedua… karena kau menangisi sifatku yang berubah saat aku bangun dari pingsanku saat kau sedang curhat dengan Sakura. Aku tidak bermaksud menguping saat itu, sungguh. Mungkin kau menganggapku brengsek karena telah berbuat seakan-akan kau pacarku dan kemudian mencampakkanmu begitu saja."

"Dan saat ini, aku membutuhkan pertolonganmu. Aku ingin mengetahui saat aku dibawah pengaruh ramuan itu bersamamu, saat aku bertingkah menjadi pacarmu. Tapi kali ini aku tidak akan bertingkah seakan-akan aku pacarmu, tapi aku akan benar-benar menjadi pacarmu. Jadi, kau mau kan?" tanya Kiba seraya menyodorkan sebuket bunga lily putih.

Akari _speechless_. Mukanya sudah semerah kepiting rebus. Perlahan, diambilnya buket bunga itu dan kemudian menggangguk pelan.

Kiba meloncat-loncat kegirangan. "HOOOI! AKASUNA NO AKARI ADALAH PACARKU! AKU BERSUMPAH AKAN MENJAGANYA!" teriaknya kearah lautan lepas. Akari hanya tertawa pelan melihatnya.

"Selamat Akari-chan!" tiba-tiba Sakura merangkul Akari dari belakang. Akari kaget karena tiba-tiba Sakura datang dan memberinya selamat.

"Sa-sa-sa-saku-chan? Kenapa ka-kau bisa a-ada di-disini?" tanya Akari terbata-bata saking kagetnya.

"Teriakan Kiba-kun-mu membawaku kesini. Iya kan, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura menoleh kearah belakang, yang ternyata ada Sasuke, Itachi dan Sasori disana.

"Jangan bohong, calon adik ipar. Kan kau yang memaksa kami mengintip pasangan baru itu disini," ujar Itachi seraya melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan menggeleng-geleng kecil.

Sakura tersenyum lebar kearah Kiba dan Akari. "Hehehe, pokoknya setelah kita kembali, kalian harus mentraktir kita!"

Akari hanya tertawa kecil melihat Sakura. Kemudian, ia melihat Sasori yang sedang memasukkan tangannya dalam saku celana jeans selututnya. "Saso-niichan…"

Sasori berjalan kearah Kiba. Kemudian, Sasori menepuk pelan bahu Kiba. "Bocah Inuzuka, aku akan mencoba mempercayai adikku padamu. Jika kau membuatnya menangis atau macam-macam kepadanya, aku tak akan segan-segan menyuruh Deidara meledakkanmu. Aku tidak main-main," ancamnya.

Akari tersenyum melihat Sasori. Ia segera memeluk kakaknya. "Saso-niichan, aku sayang Saso-niichan," katanya manja.

Sasori tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah adiknya, ia mengacak-acak rambut adiknya.

"Jadi, siapa yang mau ditraktir makan di kedai Ichiraku setelah pulang nanti?" teriak Kiba dan disambut dengan teriakan heboh dari Sakura.

Sasori sedikit berdeham. "Bocah Inuzuka, kau tidak mau memeluk adikku ini, hmm?" katanya seraya menyeringai. Akari _blushing_ mendengarnya. "A..apa sih, nii-chan."

Kiba menarik bahu Akari dan langsung memeluknya sebelum Akari terjengkang ke belakang. "Terima kasih atas tawarannya, Sasori-senpai!"

"Tinggal kau saja yang belum berpacaran ya, Sasori?" tanya Itachi.

"Huh? Apa maksudmu?" Sasori balik bertanya.

"Yaah, coba lihat. Aku dengan Hana, Sasuke dengan Sakura, Akari dengan Kiba. Kau?"

"Yah, lihat saja nanti."

"Menyedihkan," gumam semua orang —kecuali Sasori— kompak.

"Apa kata kalian!"

.

.

.

.

End

* * *

Hai!

Yak, jadi ini adalah fic yang sudah agak lama terpendam di file komputer. Dan karena saya ini orangnya pelupa *plak* mumpung ingat saya mempublishnya hari ini ^^

Sasori saya buat sangat OOC demi perannya di fic saya ini *dibantai Sasori FC* jadi, bagaimana? XD Saya suka membayangkan seandainya Sasori punya adik perempuan dan dia sangat overprotective ke adiknya, kelihatan manis di imajinasi saya :p

Dan sekian bacot dari saya, papay minna! Sampai bertemu di fic selanjutnya! Rnr please? :)

Arigatou :D


End file.
